Help:Special page
A special page is a part of the MediaWiki software that performs specific functions, such as showing a list of broken redirects, and always begins with the prefix "Special:". * The "Special pages" link in the toolbox in the sidebar leads to , which lists all available functions in alphabetical order. * You can include some special pages in other pages - see . Pages listed below in red are only available to sysops and bureaucrats, while orange signifies bureaucrats only (see ). Special:SpecialPages Maintenance reports ;Broken redirects : : List of pages whose target article has been deleted ( ) ;Dead-end pages : : Pages without any outgoing links ( ) ;Double redirects : : List of pages that redirect to another redirect page ( ) ;Long pages : : Pages which contain the most characters in descending order ;Oldest pages : : Lists the oldest pages on a wiki ;Orphaned pages : : Articles not linked to from any other page on the wiki ;Pages with the fewest revisions : : Pages with the least amount of edits ;Pages without language links : : Pages which do not link to any alternate language counterparts ( ) ;Problem reports list : : Display reported problems ( ) ;Protected pages : : List pages which cannot be edited by non-admins or non-autoconfirmed users ( ) ;Protected titles : : Pages which have been protected from creation from non-admins ( ) ;Short pages : : Pages which contain the fewest characters in ascending order ;Uncategorized categories : : Categories without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized files : : Images without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized pages : : Pages without category tags ( ) ;Uncategorized templates : : Templates without category tags ( ) ;Unused files : : Images that do not appear on any page ( ) ;Unused templates : : Templates that are not included in any page ( ) ;Unwatched pages : : Pages that are not any users watchlist ;Wanted categories : : Pages that use a category that has not been created yet ( ) ;Wanted pages : : Most internally-linked to articles that do not yet exist List of pages ;Admins list : : A list of all ;All pages : : A list of every page on the wiki ;Categories : : List of categories ( ) ;Category tree : : Use a category name to see its contents as a tree structure ( ) ;Disambiguation pages : : List pages marked as disambiguations ( ) ;List redirects : : List of redirects on a wiki ( ) ;Prefix index : : Display pages with prefix ( ) Login/sign up ;Login : : Log in or create a new account ( ) ;Logout : : Log out of your account ( ) Users and rights ;Active user list : : A list of people who have edited this wiki ( ) ;Block user : : Block a user or IP address. ( ) ;Blocked IP addresses and usernames : : Blocked IPs and usernames ( ) ;Contributions : : List of contributions of anonymous or logged-in users ( ) ;Deleted user contributions : View a user's or IP addresses edits which have been deleted ( ) ;Edit count : : Edit tally broken down by namespaces locally and globally ( ) ;Invite friends to join Wikia : : Invite friends based on address lists or otherwise ( ) ;Preferences : : Set your user preferences ( ) ;User list : : A list of all registered users ;User rights management : : Use to add new admins, bureaucrats, and add or remove rollback users. ( ) Recent changes and logs ;Gallery of new files: : The most recently uploaded images displayed in a gallery format ( ) ;Logs : : Logs of deletion, protection, blocking, image uploads and user rights settings ;My watchlist : : Show the pages you are watching ( ) ;New pages : : List of new pages on a wiki ( ) ;Recent changes : : The latest edits on a wiki ( ) ;Related changes : : Changes made recently to pages linked from a specified page or to members of a specified category ( ) Media reports and uploads ;File list : : List of images uploaded that can be sorted by size or date ( ) ;File path : : Returns the complete path for a file ( ) ;Import Free Images : : Import properly licensed photos from flickr ( ) ;MIME search : : Enables the filtering of files for its MIME-type ;Search for duplicate files : : Locate duplicate files based on filename ;Upload files : : Upload up to 5 files to the wiki ( ) ;Upload image/file : Upload a file to the wiki ( ) Wiki data and tools ;Parser Diff Test : : Display differences between the old and new preprocessor ;Statistics : : Total number of pages and users ;System messages : : Displays all pages in the MediaWiki namespace ( ) ;Version : : The version of the software the site is currently running. Also displayed 'installed' extensions. ;Webtools BETA : : How your wiki rates with search engines, etc ( ) ;Wikia Statistics : : Comprehensive statistical information about a wiki ( ) Redirecting special pages ;Random page : : Redirects to a random page ( ) ;Random redirect : : Randomly taken to a redirecting page ( ) ;Search : : Search the wiki ( ) High use pages ;Most linked-to categories : : Categories that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to files : : Images that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to pages : : Pages that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most linked-to templates : : Templates that have the most links to them in descending order ;Most popular articles (from database) : : List of the most popular articles ;Most popular categories : : List of the most popular categories ;Most visited pages : : Pages which have the most views in descending order ;Pages with the most categories : : List of pages with the most categories in descending order ;Pages with the most revisions : : List of pages with the large number of edits in descending order Page tools ;Create a new article : : Guided process to creating new pages ( ) ;Export pages : : Exports the source of individual wiki pages, optionally with their histories, in a thin XML wrapper which includes metadata like time, etc ( ) ;Import pages : : Import pages exported from another wiki in an XML file ;View deleted pages : : One way to undelete a page or review deleted revisions of pages ;What links here : : Find all pages that link to an article ( ) Wikia special pages ;Contact Wikia : : Send a message or inquiry to the ( ) ;WidgetDashboard : : Control the display of widgets ( ) ;Widgets list : : Display a list of widgets ( ) Spam tools ;Find spam : : Locate spam made by a given IP address ( ) Other special pages ;Book sources : : Used when an ISBN is linked to on a page ;Search web links : : Search web pages linked on the wiki based on different patterns. ;Simplified upload : : Simplified uploading Logs * - blocks and unblocks ( ) * - deleted and undeleted pages ( ) * - administrative imports of pages with edit history from other wikis * - list of the most recent merges of one page history into another * - list of page moves ( ) * - log of patrolled revisions * - Logs of reported problems and changes of their status ( ) * - protected and unprotected pages ( ) * - changes to the default site skin * - list of images uploaded ( ) * - changes to user rights ( ) Special pages